Grattler
| introduced = | notes = }} Grattler là một khẩu súng thần công tự động 4 nòng của Grineer sử dụng cho Archwings. Đạn của Grattler phát nổ sau khi được bắn ra, chính vì vậy nên nó khá lý tưởng khi muốn xử lý một nhóm kẻ địch, tuy nhiên tầm bắn của loại vũ khí này lại bị giới hạn và viên đạn cần thời gian để có thể bay đến mục tiêu. Những hạn chế đó âu cũng là cân bằng với tính sát thương lớn bằng cách phát nổ của loại vũ khí này. Đặc điểm Vũ khí này gây sát thương chính là . Ưu điểm: * Sát thương cao– hiệu quả khi bắn vào armor. *Có 1 polarity . *Sát thương bằng cách nổ văng ra (Deals explosive splash damage ??) *Có sẵn hiệu ứng Punch Through. *Tỷ lệ chí mạng và tỉ lệ hiệu ứng là tương đối cao với một vũ khí Archwing. Nhược điểm: *Tầm bắn xa nhất có thể đạt được là 350m. *Đạn bắn ra cần thời gian để bay đến mục tiêu travel time. *Nếu ở gần viên đạn khi nó được bắn ra và phát nổ (tức là nếu bắn ở khoảng cách quá gần), người chơi sẽ bị dính sát thương. *Cần giữ chuột bắn một lúc thì vũ khí này mới đạt được tốc độ bắn cao nhất của nó. Ghi chú * Từ , Grattler bắt đầu cần một khoảng thời gian ngắn giữ chuột bắn thì mới đạt được tốc độ bắn cao nhất. Chỉ số Fire rate ở mục Arsenal là 4.17, đây là tốc độ bắn lúc chưa giữ chuột. Một khi đã giữ và bắn được một lúc thì tốc độ bắn của Grattler sẽ đạt được là 6.25 viên/giây, tức tăng nhanh hơn 50% so với chỉ số được hiển thị. * Mặc dù ở Arsenal hiện chung một chỉ số, nhưng sát thương của viên đạn và sát thương nổ khác nhau, chính xác là 175 cho sát thương của đạn và 100 cho sát thương nổ. * Đạn của Grattler có sẵn khả năng Punch Through - bắn xuyên người kẻ địch. Tuy nhiên khó có thể thấy rõ ràng bởi vì nó đã phát nổ ngay khi chạm vào kẻ địch đầu tiên. Khác *Súng Grattler xuất hiện lần đầu tiên trong video Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *Dòng chữ Grineer ở bên cạnh thành súng có nghĩa là "Deth From Here". *Đây là vũ khí Archwing đầu tiên mà không do chủng Tenno chế tạo. *Không tính Imperator và Veritux (cả Prisma variant nữa), Grattler là loại vũ khí đầu tiên không cần phải kiếm part bằng cách làm nhiệm vụ Archwing bởi vì bản thân nó không yêu cầu các part để chế tạo ra, chỉ cần đủ tài nguyên thôi. *Thiết kế của Grattler được tạo ra dựa trên một vài vũ khí có thật Anti-aircraft guns, loại có nhiều multiple barrels for a high rate of fire and in earlier models would fire explosive shells to cloud the skies with shrapnel. This is further supported because associated files for the Grattler refer to it as "ArchGRNAAGUN," which can be seen as an abbreviation of "Arch'wing '''Gr'i'n'eer '''AA Gun". Media Warframe - Grattler Warframe Grattler, Unloading in Space!! thequickdraw de:Grattler